This invention relates to apparatus and method utilizing an automated mechanism for starting a web end severed after doffing a full web roll being fed for winding about a new roll core.
It has been the practice when doffing web rolls to cause them to be received upon a support positioned laterally of the winder and the like from which the full roll may be moved by a conveyor or a cart for packaging or to a subsequent process. A new roll core is then manually or semi-automatically placed upon the rolls of a surface winder for starting up the severed end of the web upon the web roll for starting a subsequent winding operation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,563 illustrates a manual loom takeup cloth roll doffer which describes doffing large cloth rolls upon laterally positioned carts for carrying the cloth rolls for subsequent finishing operations.
A further example of a doffing apparatus wherein roll cores are doffed automatically from a cloth dewinder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,418, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein and made a part hereof by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,467 illustrates an apparatus for continuously winding webs having an automatic start up apparatus which includes an upwardly moving jet of air for starting a severed end of the web about a new takeup spool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,586 illustrates a method and apparatus for doffing a web roll on a winding machine wherein the severed end of the web is started around a new core by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive strip run the length of the new core. While the apparatus and method of the present invention is not dependent upon the use of an adhesive strip such may be utilized as an aid in starting the severed end upon a new core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,597 illustrates a batcher type winder specially adapted for winding textile fabrics which utilizes air jets for starting the severed end of the fabric about a new core roll.